Obiecałem, że nie pozwolę ci umrzeć jako prawiczek
by magnoliaflower
Summary: Po fiasku w klubie ze striptizem, Dean postanawia pomóc Castielowi zapamiętać ostatnią noc na Ziemi. 5x03, one-shot, PWP, soft smut.


\- Nie uśmiałem się tak od wieków – wydyszał ciężko Dean, zatrzaskując za sobą obskurne wejście do klubu. Przystanął w wilgotnym zaułku, pochylił się do przodu i próbował złapać oddech. Nawracający atak śmiechu nie pomagał mu w tym.

\- Dean – zaczął poważnie Castiel. Wpatrywał się w niego zagubionym wzrokiem. – Mówiłem, że to nie był dobry pomysł.

\- To był genialny pomysł! Tylko kto by pomyślał, że zechcesz się bawić w terapeutę i uleczyć jej złamane przez tatusia serce.

\- Myślałem, że to będzie na miejscu.

\- To prostytutka. Nie płacisz jej żeby z nią pogadać. A już na pewno nie czytasz jej w myślach. Ludzi to trochę odstrasza, wiesz? – tłumaczył Dean, szczerząc się głupkowato.

\- Sądziłem, że odbierze to w sposób pozytywny i dzięki temu chętniej przejdzie do celu naszego spotkania.

\- To naprawdę _tak_ nie działa, Cas.

Dean poklepał go po ramieniu i skinął głową w stronę Impali.

\- Noc jeszcze młoda. Znam kilka innych miejsc. I przyznam, że mogą być ciekawsze, jeżeli oczywiście nie masz nic przeciwko odrobinie egzotyki. – Mrugnął do Casa. – Wiesz, niektóre z nich… Stary… - Gwizdnął i zakreślił dłońmi spore koło w powietrzu. – I na dodatek bliźniaczki! Chodź, jedziemy!

Winchester obrócił się na pięcie i czym prędzej dopadł drzwi Impali. Jego ukochana zaskrzypiała znajomo w zaproszeniu. Dean był już jedną nogą w jej wnętrzu, gdy spostrzegł, że Cas nie poruszył się ani o centymetr. Stał w migającym świetle zepsutego różowego neonu, wpatrzony nieobecnie w przestrzeń. Płaszcz miał niedbale zarzucony na ramiona, koszulę pomiętą i porozpinaną, a krawat luźno zwisał z jego szyi. I choć nie zwykł okazywać wielu emocji, tym razem ewidentnie nad czymś się głowił.

\- Cas! – zawołał Dean. Jego głos nabrał dziwnego wydźwięku w wąskiej alejce między budynkami. – Bliźniaczki, podwójna zabawa! – przypomniał mu.

Anioł w ułamku sekundy zmaterializował się tuż przed Deanem. Najwidoczniej uznał, że nie opłaca mu się przechodzić kilku metrów pieszo. I znów stał stanowczo za blisko. Przestrzeń osobistą Cas miał sobie za nic.

\- To zły pomysł.

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Dean. – Tym razem będziesz już wiedział jak się zachować. Tylko żadnego jestem-aniołem-twój-los-jest-przesądzony ścierwa, okej? To nie działa dobrze na kobiety.

\- Tylko mówię im prawdę. Zresztą, to nieistotne. Doceniam twoje starania, ale to nie dla mnie. Wracam.

Castiel obrócił delikatnie głowę, sygnalizując, że zaraz się ulotni, lecz Dean w ostatnim momencie złapał go mocno za nadgarstek. Choć tak prymitywnym gestem nie miał żadnej szansy zatrzymania anioła, Cas pozostał na miejscu i wpatrywał się ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy w dłoń zaciśniętą na swoim przegubie. Dean też zdawał się być lekko zszokowany. Odchrząknął głośno, ale nie puścił ręki.

\- Zaczekaj… - zaczął niepewnie. Unikał wzroku Casa, błądząc spojrzeniem po jego przybrudzonym płaszczu. – Obiecałem, że nie pozwolę ci umrzeć jako prawiczek. Nie na mojej warcie. I mam zamiar dotrzymać tej obietnicy. – Jego głos wzmacniał się i nabierał pewności. Dean czuł jak adrenalina uderza mu do mózgu, a brawura przejmuje kontrolę nad jego ciałem. – Skoro nie chcesz żadnej dziewczyny, to będę musiał wymyślić coś innego.

\- O czym mówisz? Dean, twoje serce bije zbyt szybko. Dużo powyżej normy – zaniepokoił się Castiel. – Co się dzieje?

Winchester pokonał oddzielające ich centymetry i odetchnął głęboko. Stali, praktycznie stykając się nosami. W oddali przechodziła jakaś grupka nastolatków, głośno rozmawiając i śmiejąc się, ale oni słyszeli tylko swoje przyspieszone oddechy. Dean ostrożnie uniósł dłoń i ujął nią twarz Casa. Zaraz dołączył drugą rękę. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się z uwielbieniem w oczach w kompletnie zagubionego i zdezorientowanego anioła.

Miarowo gładził jego policzek kciukiem dłoni, gdy złączył ich usta.

Dean wiele razy wyobrażał sobie pocałunek z Casem – rozmyślał nad tym tak często, że był już pewien, że wie jakie to uczucie. Tymczasem rzeczywistość przekroczyła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Nie miał pojęcia, że gdy tylko zetknie swoje wargi z jego, ledwo muśnie, przez jego ciało przejdzie obezwładniający dreszcz, a umysł zasnuje się błogą mgłą. Wystarczyło tak niewiele, by ogarnęło go uczucie niesamowitej intymności i połączenia z Castielem.

Wargi Casa były miękkie i niewinne. Anioł zdawał się nie mieć pojęcia co robić. Stał bez ruchu, zupełnie oniemiały i poddawał się nieśmiałym pieszczotom Deana. Łowca delikatnie rozchylał jego usta i całował najpierw dolną, a później górną wargę. Jego dłonie pewnie utrzymywały głowę Casa na miejscu, za co ten był mu podświadomie wdzięczny – gdyby nie to, zapewne już ugięły by się pod nim kolana.

Dean zaczął się jednak niepokoić. Cas nie okazywał żadnej wzajemności. Biernie tylko wszystko przyjmował. Rozumiał, że anioł może być w szoku, ale po dłuższej chwili, a pocałunek takową już trwał, powinien się z niego otrząsnąć i jakoś zareagować. Czarne chmury zasnuły myśli Deana. Obawiał się, że przekroczył granicę. Możliwe było, że Castiel nie żywił do niego żadnych romantycznych uczuć i wcale nie życzył sobie tego, do czego posunął się Winchester. To wyjaśniałoby jego obojętne zachowanie. Zapewne uznał za odpowiednie po prostu uprzejmie to przeczekać.

Oderwał się od ust Casa i odsunął, by spojrzeć na jego twarz. Pozostał na niej ten sam niezmienny wyraz, choć źrenice miał wyraźnie rozszerzone, usta rozwarte i, ku niemej uciesze Deana, delikatnie spuchnięte, a brwi ściągnięte.

\- Cas… Uhm… - zmieszał się Dean. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego przestałeś? – zapytał prostolinijnie Cas.

\- Myślałem, że tego nie chcesz.

\- Chcę. Było przyjemnie.

\- To dlaczego nie odwzajemniłeś pocałunku? – W jego głosie pobrzmiała irytacja. Mężczyzna był kompletnie zbity z tropu i z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w anioła.

\- Bo była twoja kolej. Czekałem na swoją – odparł Cas poważnym tonem.

\- Co? Jaką kolej?

\- Na całowanie, rzecz jasna. Przecież najpierw jedna osoba całuje, potem druga dopiero. Tak jest, prawda?

\- Nie, Cas, nie jest tak – odparował Dean i zaczął się głośno śmiać. Castiel przyglądał mu się nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. – Tak to nie działa. Możesz całować mnie… „z powrotem". Czyli ja całuję ciebie, a ty mnie, w tym samym czasie. Tak się zwykle robi… Zawsze, tak właściwie.

\- To co mam robić?

\- To co ja, Cas.

Anioł przez chwilę nic nie mówił i zdawał się nad czymś mocno zastanawiać. Po chwili jednak odchrząknął i odezwał się znacznie niższym głosem niż poprzednio. Deana przeszedł rozkoszny dreszcz.

\- Dobrze więc.

Dean ponownie przybliżył się do Castiela. Całował go teraz odważniej, wiedząc, że ma jasne pozwolenie i zachętę. Myśl, że dzięki niemu anioł odczuwał iście ludzką i grzeszną przyjemność, niezwykle go nakręcała. Od razu wkradł się pomiędzy jego wargi i językiem badał wnętrze ust. Wtedy właśnie poczuł jak Castiel po raz pierwszy odwzajemnia pocałunek. Z początku niepewny, wolno się rozgrzewał i potrzebował dłuższego momentu, by poczuć się w nowej sytuacji swobodnie. Dean mocniej wpił się w jego usta, wbijając równocześnie palce w szyję. Zwinnym ruchem obrócił ich. Oparł Casa o Impalę i naparł na niego całym ciałem, jakby chciał upewnić się, że ten nigdzie się nie ruszy.

Mimo gwiżdżącego w zaułkach wiatru, momentalnie zrobiło im się gorąco. Całowali się bez opamiętania – Cas pozostawał krok w tyle za Deanem, lecz szybko się uczył. Jego ruchy, choć nieco wycofane, odznaczały się dużym zaufaniem. Wiedział, że może zdać się w tej sprawie na Deana i jego doświadczenie, więc nie oponował.

Winchester wkrótce znudził się ustami Castiela i przesunął swoje wargi na jego policzek. Obsypując go delikatnymi pocałunkami, zwiedził jego twarz, linię szczęki i szyję od ucha do zagłębienia obojczyka. Cas westchnął, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, by dać Deanowi lepszy dostęp. Łowca uśmiechnął się pod nosem i znienacka zaczął ssać skórę szyi tuż pod uchem, malując dorodną malinkę. Castiel gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, z trudem opanowując drżenie rąk. Zacisnął je na muskularnych ramionach Deana. Gdy poczuł kolejne ssanie, tym razem poprzedzone rozkosznie piekącym ugryzieniem, nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, który zabłąkał się na jego ustach. Winchester zachichotał, spowijając szyję Casa ciepłym oddechem.

\- Głośniej, skarbie – poprosił i bezceremonialnie ponownie ugryzł. Castiel, mimo że wszelkimi siłami starał się pozostać cicho, nie wytrzymał i znów jęknął. Poczuł jak oblewa się gorącym rumieńcem. Przycisnął więc dłoń do ust, by oszczędzić sobie dalszego upokorzenia. Niewiele jednak to dało, bo i tak Dean wymuszał z niego urywane westchnienia i stęknięcia.

W nagłym i chwilowym przypływie odwagi Castiel wsunął rękę pod koszulkę Deana. Wodził nią przez chwilę po umięśnionych plecach chłopaka, by w końcu zatrzymać ją po stronie serca i mocno wbić koniuszki palców. Gdyby nie miał tak krótko obciętych paznokci, zapewne zostawił by po sobie czerwone szramy na ciele Deana. Przyciskał go silnie do siebie, chcąc poczuć jego materialność i upewnić się, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Bezwiednie podciągał t-shirt Deana w górę do momentu, gdy chłopaka przeszedł zimny dreszcz.

\- Cas, jestem mile zaskoczony twoim entuzjazmem, ale pamiętaj, że jestem człowiekiem i odczuwam zimno – roześmiał się Winchester.

\- Och, mój błąd. Wybacz, Dean.

Anioł był wyraźnie zmieszany i sfrustrowany swoim brakiem pomyślunku i obycia w podobnej sytuacji. Nieśmiało obciągnął w dół koszulkę łowcy. Ten ponownie się zaśmiał, po czym otworzył przednie drzwi Impali, nachylił się i włączył silnik. Chwilkę później zaczęło chodzić ogrzewanie, cicho mrucząc. Palce Deana przez moment zatańczyły przy włączniku radia, lecz zrezygnował z tej decyzji. Coś mu podpowiadało, że cisza będzie dla nich najlepszą ścieżką dźwiękową.

Castiel obszedł auto, by wsiąść do niego po stronie pasażera. Już miał otwierać drzwi, gdy zatrzymał go głos Deana.

\- Hej, a ty gdzie?

\- Wsiadam do auta drzwiami, jak ludzie. Pamiętam, że ostatnio denerwowało cię gdy materializowałem się obok ciebie na siedzeniu w trakcie jazdy.

\- Tak, to prawda – skinął Dean, przywołując w pamięci niezliczone razy, gdy o mało co nie wjechał w stojące na poboczu drzewo, bo ni stąd ni z owąd pojawiał się przy jego boku anioł. – Ale my nigdzie nie jedziemy. – Podszedł do Casa i ujął jego dłonie. Złożył na nich delikatny pocałunek, po czym znów zamknął odległość między nimi i pocałował go w usta. Objął anioła w pasie, a drugą ręką otworzył tylne drzwi Impali. Nie przerywając całowania, popchnął delikatnie Castiela na siedzenie i podążył za nim.

\- Dean, co t… - spróbował oponować Cas, lecz jego zdanie przerodziło się w bezsilne i drżące westchnienie, gdy poczuł drobne ugryzienie w wargę.

\- Wiem, że to nie jest wymarzone miejsce ani sposób, ale… - Dean odwrócił się i zatrzasnął drzwi Impali. Przez przypadek uderzył wyciągniętą nogę Castiela. Anioł syknął. – Przepraszam! – zreflektował się.

Usiłował znaleźć sobie miejsce i w miarę, na ile pozwalały okoliczności, wygodnie się ułożyć. Kręcił się niesamowicie. Tylna kanapa Impali ledwo mieści jedną leżącą osobę, a pomieszczenie się dwóch to już nie lada sztuka. W końcu wcisnął kolano między nogi anioła, oparł się na przedramionach i odetchnął. Z trudem zdjął kurtkę, obijając się o siedzenie i sufit auta, po czym zrolował ją i wepchnął pod głowę Castiela.

Dean nachylił się i pocałował anioła. Otulił jego policzek dłonią, pogłębiając pocałunek. Ku swojemu zadowoleniu odkrył korzyści płynące z takiej pozycji. Castiel zdawał się być jeszcze bardziej otwarty. Winchester oparł ciężar swojego ciała na aniele, skutecznie unieruchamiając go. Wolną dłonią zabrał się za rozwiązywanie niedbale założonego krawata. Gdy ten wylądował już na podłodze, Dean rozpiął kilka pierwszych guzików koszuli Casa i położył dłoń na jego nagiej klatce piersiowej w okolicy serca. Czuł pod opuszkami palców przyśpieszone bicie. Oderwał się od ust anioła.

Cas oddychał ciężko i wpatrywał się w Deana rozszerzonymi oczami. Jego szyja i obojczyki pokryte były rumieńcem. Zdawał się być przytłoczony tą sytuacją – lecz Winchester nie mógł do końca zgadnąć czy w pozytywnym czy negatywnym sensie.

\- Czy wszystko jest okej? – upewnił się. – Na pewno tego chcesz?

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę odczuwał podobną potrzebę. Ale z tobą, Dean… Czuję się bardziej ludzki niż kiedykolwiek…


End file.
